


Learning Curve

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, S&M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor teaches Brainstorm a lesson. Explicit S&M sticky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely gunsthatshootsennui on tumblr, who gave me this awesome prompt.

“Now, Brainstorm, I hear that you think that you’re the better scientist,” said Perceptor, walking around the berth with a casual air, a long energon whip trailing behind him. “We can’t have that kind of talk around here, can we?” He stopped at the edge of the berth, the whip slithering up to rest on the surface.

“After all, let’s be honest with ourselves, I am obviously the more accomplished, more successful one here. Wouldn’t you agree?” continued Perceptor, a rueful smirk on his lipplates, the whip trialing along the pedes in front of him.

Brainstorm gave a muffled note of protest behind his gag, wiggling in indignation with his limited momentum. His wrists and ankles were very firmly tied to the berth, and no amount of squirming would free him. In another place and time, Brainstorm would have been impressed with Perceptor’s knotting abilities, but, for now, he was filled with righteous indignation.

Perceptor cracked the whip not too far from Brainstorm’s faceplate, the noise, more than the motion, quickly stilling Brainstorm.

“Be silent, Brainstorm, or is that concept too complex for your simple mind?” Brainstorm bristled slightly in response, but otherwise obeyed the command. Perceptor gave another smirk.

“Good,” said Perceptor, coming to Brainstorm’s side, trailing the whip along Brainstorm’s frame, “I heard that you think that you are better than everyone else; that you are the smartest one aboard this ship - no - in the whole galaxy. Am I correct in this assumption?”

Brainstorm, didn’t reply, opting to follow Perceptor’s earlier orders. Perceptor gave a light chuckle, flicking the whip lightly upon Brainstorm’s chest in warning. The action left a dull ache in Brainstorm’s frame and he moaned quietly.

“I see that you are obeying orders, for once,” said Perceptor bemusedly. “However, you forget, my dear, that you don’t have to use words to answer this.” Perceptor gave a slightly harsher flick to emphasis his words.

“Now, I will ask again. Do you believe that you are the better scientist?”

Brainstorm didn’t answer right away, and Perceptor gave a few harsh flicks in punishment. Brainstorm whined softly in pain, before nodding quickly.

“Good boy, Brainstorm,” said Perceptor, patting the other scientist’s helm mockingly. “And so, you agree that you are more arrogant than intelligent, correct?”

Brainstorm glared up at the red scientist, refusing to answer. Perceptor “tsk’ed” in return, flicking the whip sharply. “Did I perhaps hit a never?”

Brainstorm growled, squirming on the berth. Perceptor gave a harsh flick in reply, his smirk ever widening. “Answer my question, Brainstorm.”

Silence was Perceptor’s only answer, and he began his motions over again in earnest, before Brainstorm released a keening wail, nodding and moaning beneath his gag.

“Ah, I see you retain enough intelligence to know when to let go of your stubbornness, hmm?” chuckled Perceptor. “If you keep this up, I may even reward you when this is over.”

Perceptor gave one last lash before moving to stand next to Brainstorm’s helm. Brainstorm watched his motions apprehensively.

Perceptor’s reticle glinted in the dim lighting of the room, giving his face an ominous glow. Coupled with his ever-present, self-satisfied smirk, the picture left a shiver rolling down his spinal strut. Perceptor bent down, caressing the side of Brainstorm’s helm in mocking affection, the whip still in obvious sight.

He gripped Brainstorm’s chin tightly, turning his helm until he met Perceptor’s optics. “Let’s be frank here. You know I am the better scientist, yes?”

Brainstorm huffed, and Perceptor lashed the whip down in warning. Brainstorm whimpered and nodded. “Good, now let me here you say it.”

Perceptor delicately untied the mesh from around Brainstorm’s face, freeing his mouth to speak. Brainstorm wiggled his jaw a bit, before perching his lips in defiance. This time, Perceptor growled in warning.

“I see another lesson is in order.” With that, Perceptor leaned back, dragging the whip behind him as far as he could, and snapping it back down with great force. Brainstorm yowled in pain, but Perceptor did not stutter in his motions. He continued on for several strikes, hitting Brainstorm’s chest and extremities.

Brainstorm alternated between yelps and moans and Perceptor’s lashes only increased in frequency. One particularly harsh snap to his knee joint had Brainstorm keening, screeching, “you are!”

Perceptor’s motions didn’t falter. “I am what?”

“You are the better scientist ” Brainstorm yelled desperately, his vocalizer rough from the abuse. 

Perceptor purred, laying the whip on the floor and crawling on top of Brainstorm. “Very good, I’m impressed. I think you deserve a reward.”

Perceptor gently caressed the abused edges of Brainstorm’s chassis, said mech hissing in reply. He nestled between Brainstorm’s thighs, gently kissing along the marks, grinding his panel against Brainstorm’s. Brainstorm moaned erotically, arching up against Perceptor.

The red scientist nipped at Brainstorm’s neck cabling, rubbing at Brainstorm’s panel. “Open for me.”

The panel slipped open quickly, Brainstorm giving a low moan in pleasure as Perceptor gripped his spike. Perceptor gave smooth firm strokes along the spike, all the while nipping and sucking at Brainstorm’s chest. He found a groove along Brainstorm’s hip, and began to pull at the sensitive wires within.

Brainstorm moaned and whimpered in response, writhing on the berth. Perceptor removed his hand from his spike, pressing firmly on Brainstorm’s hips, giving a firm command for him to stay still.

Brainstorm gave a frustrated whine at the lose of contact, instantly stilling himself.

Perceptor chuckled. “You learn fast,” he commented, and then plunged his helm onto Brainstorm’s spike, obscene slurping noises escaping his lipplates as he swallowed down to the base. Brainstorm gasped at the sensation. 

Perceptor bobbed his helm, moaning obscenely, his aft high in the air. Brainstorm resisted the urge to squirm as Perceptor slid his spike out of his mouth, until just the tip remained inside. Perceptor gripped the base tightly, twisting his servo, and rubbing at the ridges on the underside. His glossa played with the slit as he suckled on it.

Brainstorm moaned, dimming his optics in pleasure, his helm clanging against the berth. The pressure on his spike disappeared all too soon, and Brainstorm groaned at the loss.

“Look at me,” commanded Perceptor, his servo gripping the base tightly. Brainstorm met Perceptor’s optics, watching as Perceptor sunk back down onto his spike, their optic contact never breaking.

Perceptor swallowed around the spike one final time, before Brainstorm let loose a strangled yelp, and transfluid gushed out of him. He moaned as Perceptor suckled him through his overload, swallowing as best he could. A small droplet dribbled down his chin and Brainstorm watched in fascination as Perceptor caught it with a digit and licked it off with relish.

Perceptor purred, kissing his way back up to Brainstorm’s faceplate. “I think we’re done for today.”


End file.
